Problem: Assume this first statement is true: If I study really hard, I will ace the test. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If I do not study really hard, then I will not ace the test.
Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.